Reborn
by kizuna-miso
Summary: Fue un error fatal, sus manos se mancharon de sangre inocente, solo por un descuido, el remordimiento le lleva hasta la tumba de su victima. Pero entonces ella sale desde la tierra, viva y respirando, entonces su destinos quedaron mezclado.
1. Chapter 1

Había sido de esas noches ocupadas, estaba cansado ya que había pasado demasiadas horas despierto, pero el deber llamaba y sin importar que clase de emergencia, tenía que ir. Entonces entro a prisa hasta el banco, estaba inundado con un humo de color oscuro, que le mareaba y le hacía perder la concentración, veía todo borroso, pero el siguió su camino, entonces escucho disparos, que pasaron cerca de su rostro, pudo notar el ruido, pero no estaba seguro de que sucedía. Escucho a lo lejos voces, había una mujer que gritaba que se fueran, pero solo le contestaban voces enojadas, diciéndole que se apartara o que la matarían. Entonces vio el rostro de ella, estaba gritándole algo, pero se escuchaba lejano, el gas le tenia muy mal, entonces se volvió hasta el ladrón que le apunto con el arma, le dio un fuerte golpe y este disparo, y aunque no sintió la bala siguió golpeado a diestra y siniestra, lo mejor que podía.

Se dejo caer pesadamente mientras el humo se disipaba, entonces sintió su mente volver a si mismo entonces, lo primero que noto fue que el lugar estaba vacío, los ladrones habían corrido, vio el arma en el suelo con un leve olor a pólvora y más lejos, vio a la mujer.

Se acerco silencioso entonces sintió ese escalofrió mortal, que parecía un recuerdo lejano, estaba mirándole, pero sus ojos ya no tenían brillo, su pálida piel estaba rígida, entonces lo noto, en su pecho el agujero de la bala se quedó quieto, congelado, podía sentir que de ese cuerpo se había arrancado la vida de golpe.

Su padre apareció y lo vio, mirándole e inmóvil, sin haber ni siquiera informado, no estaba seguro cuanto tiempo había pasado, solo tomo su hombro y se quedó esperando que llegara la policía

Estuvo silencioso todo el tiempo, sentado en la cueva, adormilado pero su mente le tenia ocupado, por que tenía el rostro pálido mirándole aun en su mente.

-no encontramos nada… especial, solo ella caminaba fuera del banco y ellos la tomaron cuando iban entrando… la van a enterrar mañana, aparte un lugar para ella

-no tenias que hacerlo padre, seguro tenía una familia

-nadie… estaba sola, solo un pequeño apartamento en el centro

-no quería que muriera por mi culpa

-no es tu culpa, ella murió por culpa de los ladrones y yo no debí enviarte ahí, no has dormido en 3 días

-padre es mi culpa, seguro Alfred te dijo que no me echaras la culpa, pero yo lo se

-ve a dormir… descansa un poco

Entonces se fue, aunque su mente se sentía atormentada por la muerte de esa mujer, joven y sola que con tan poca vida le había arrebatado el ultimo aliento, sus ojos se cerraron de golpe y su mente se apago por unas afortunadas 9 horas en las que a pesar de sentirse un poco más descansado aun sentía el sudor frio y el pecho apretado.

Su padre había dejado una dirección en su mesa de noche, era el cementerio y seguramente donde seria enterrada la chica, entonces miro afuera, estaba helando y lloviendo fuertemente, tomo unos jeans y una sudadera entonces salió hasta el lugar.

El olor a tierra húmeda y flores le invadía el pecho, le hacia sentir frio y tenebroso ese lugar, nada comparado con como descansaban sus abuelos en los jardines bien cuidados de la mansión Wayne. Pensó que quizás vería a alguien, le pediría perdón por no haber sido lo suficientemente bueno para ayudarle, estaba decido, él podía haber hecho más, pero no pudo salvarle, era un héroe que no había podido hacer nada. Pero para la desgracia de la tranquilidad de su alma, no había nadie y tampoco parecía que alguien fuera a ir, ni siquiera una flor, solo la tierra mojando un ataúd que ya estaba cubierto por la tierra, vio alejarse al cuidador con su pala, todo ya había terminado.

Se arrodillo frente a la tumba, y bajo la mirada, quería pedirle perdón, por no ser el mejor, siempre pensó que podría, no sabía por qué, pero esta víctima de Gotham le había tocado el alma. Quizás si hubiera estado descansado o hubiera planeado mejor como entrar sin provocar ningún daño, siempre en su mente se había sentido que podía hacer cualquier cosa, estaba tan confiado en que siempre salvaría a todos, detendría al villano, pero esta vez no fue así

Soltó un suspiro, sintió que las lágrimas iban a desbordad incluso por una desconocida, levanto la vista y vio un nombre escrito

Charlotte Bennett

Entonces soltó un largo suspiro, sintió que la lluvia le empapaba fuertemente, solo el sonido de la lluvia cayendo le invadía, tenía que dejar ir a esa chica, la muerte era irreparable. Incluso aunque diera lo que fuera para repararlo

Entonces escucho un ruido, escucho un ruido extraño, miro hacia abajo y vio algo rosa y pálido, manchas de rojo, que se movía lentamente, pensó que quizás podía ser un gusano, entonces se siguió retorciendo y luego vio otro, y luego más… entonces lo noto, era una mano, sucia y con rasguños, sangre y tierra. Se lanzo hacia atrás dando espacio a lo que sucedía, sin tener la menor idea de lo que sucedía, entonces pronto vio otra mano peleando por hacerse espacio. Esas manos que se trataban de hacer espacio se hacían mas largas, hasta que de pronto vio salir a prisa un torso, un rostro desesperado por aire, dando largas bocanadas de aire. Entonces la mujer se volvió mirándole, al parecer parecía muy sorprendida

-yo…

\- ¿Qué… qué diablos?

-espera… yo te recuerdo-dijo la voz rasposa- tu… tú eras el pájaro disfrazado

\- ¿esa es tu pregunta? ¿acaso no te sorprende estar enterrada?

-esto-dijo saliendo del agujero- es más común de lo que parece- dijo sentándose ya fuera de su tumba- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¿me dispararon en la cabeza?

-n-no… en el pecho, justo en el corazón… yo, esto fue mi culpa

-pues- dijo volviendo a poner tierra en el agujero- ya puedes irte, si es culpa lo que sientes porque -sonrió- sigo viva

-no… oye… ¿Cómo?

-es mejor que me ayudes a cerrar esto… no quiero un escandalo por esto, de nuevo

En silencio ayudo a mover la tierra con las manos mientras que atento trataba de mirar a la mujer, tenia los ojos verdes y el cabello castaño ondulado, quedaba cerca de hombros, tenía la piel pálida y aun más con el frio de la lluvia, que se calaba hasta sus huesos.

Cuando finalmente terminaron ella se levanto algo mareada, al parecer revivir siempre le hacia eso, entonces él le tendió la mano, le quedo mirando extrañada, seguramente de todas las veces que había despertado de nuevo, esta era la primera en que veía a alguien esperándole.


	2. Chapter 2

Estaba tiritando de frio, podía sentirlo en el toque entre ambos mientras el conducía su motocicleta ella se apoyaba firmemente en su espalda, no sabía dónde ella vivía ni donde podía llevarla, así que tomo una decisión, la llevaría hasta su propio apartamento. Ya no podía volver atrás, ella sabia su identidad, así que no había nada que ocultar.

Era un pequeño lugar en el que podía ir cuando las cosas no estaban bien en casa, un apartamento en un viejo edificio en el centro de la cuidad. Bajaron a prisa de la motocicleta, la lluvia solo había empeorado e incluso parecía que se aproximaba la nieve con lo gélido del aire. Cuando lograron llegar hasta el apartamento en lo más alto del edificio encendió la luz y luego encendió la chimenea eléctrica, que dejaba ver como si fuera una chimenea en la mansión, entonces busco por su habitación algunas toallas y ropa dejando a la mujer que ponía delante de la chimenea sus manos para que se calentaran

-espero que no… no te moleste usar ropa un poco más grande

-n-no tenías…-se sonroja- n-no tenías que ayudarme

-eres una meta humana ¿no?

-n-no lo sé… solo-desvía la mirada- se que no puedo morir

\- ¿quieres darte una ducha?... eso seguro va a quitarte el frio

-g-gracias-sonrió levemente- eres muy bueno, Robin

-es… es Damian, Charlotte

-en realidad no es Charlotte… ahora es Lena

\- ¿ahora?

-tenia todo preparado por si sucedía de nuevo…

Ella sonrió torpemente, estaba nerviosa y él podía notarlo claramente, le indico el baño y le dijo que tomara lo que quisiera, dándole el tiempo para que se relajara mientras este pedía algo de comida china, para pasar el frio. Entonces recordó un viejo dicho del mayordomo de la familia Wayne, nada podía solucionar cualquier cosa mejor que una taza de té

Estaba un poco confundido, pero ahora sentía que el frio mortal y la presión en su pecho había desaparecido de sí mismo, al menos ya no tenia que preocuparse de eso, aunque en cierta parte se sentía algo perturbado por ver a la mujer salir de una tumba, no era algo de lo que se sentía preparado. Ahora ella estaba aún sola y con una identidad diferente, seguro podría ayudarla en algo, porque no era fácil volver a decir que estaba vivo, eso lo sabía bien.

Cuando ella salió, ya con la ropa del pelinegro seguía algo nerviosa, le invito a que se sentara en el sofá frente al fuego, dejo una taza frente a ella y se encamino a la ducha, era mejor esperar para hablar. Necesitaba tomar una ducha, aunque fuera una rápida, había podido calmar un poco el frio que se calaba en sus huesos, entonces cuando salió se volvió hasta ella, tenía la comida en la mesita de café frente al solfa, había buscado platos y otra taza de té que había servido para él.

Una buena comida, como era la de aquel pequeño restaurant chino cerca de su casa, era lo que necesitaba para recuperar fuerzas, además de una buena siesta, que quizás podría conseguir luego, pero antes vendría lo complicado, tenia que hablar con ella. La curiosidad que sentía por aquella mujer, diminuta y pálida, le producía ansiedad no saber ¿era primera vez que ella moría? ¿Cómo es que nadie había notado algo así?

\- ¿tengo algo raro en la cara?

-no, solo tengo curiosidad

\- ¿Qué quieres saber?

\- ¿cuántas personas han sido?

-unas diez diría, aunque no estoy muy segura… he tenido muchos nombres

\- ¿recuerdas la primera?

-era algo… complicado-suspira- ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

-me sentía culpable de tu muerte, yo era… yo tenia que salvarte y yo mismo te mate

-no me mataste, trataste de que no te mataran y yo estaba en el lugar equivocado ¿no? Créeme, he visto gente dispararme de frente, no es la gran cosa

\- ¿alguna vez fue tu culpa?

-una vez... pero no fue como que quería morir, sabía que no podía morir, estaba en una mala situación, mi identidad estaba comprometida

\- ¿comprometida?

-veras… es complicado

-puedes decirme, no creo que pueda contarle a nadie de esto

-bueno es largo de explicar

Ella sonrió levemente por que el no dejaría de preguntarle cual era su historia hasta que se la contara, dio un gran bocado y un largo trago de té antes de volverse hasta el, encontrándose con los ojos verdoso del pelinegro. El noto por primera vez su rostro, pálido con las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios rosa, vio una sonrisa a pesar de todo lo que había pasado y sintió un relajo en su pecho, con esa disimulada sonrisa.

-la primera vez tenía cerca de 17 años… bueno tenia lo que pensaba una vida normal, un novio, una familia ruidosa e insoportable, creo que mas de lo que pensé… mi abuela me había dejado una herencia al morir, bueno solo a mi-desvía la mirada- todos sabían que existía, pero nadie sabía dónde… entonces me mataron

\- ¿Quién?

-mis padres… ellos me cubrieron con una almohada y me dispararon-suspira- no encontraron el dinero, desperté en una bahía en un rio

\- ¿recuerdas quien eran?

-no… no mucho

\- ¿y qué hiciste?

-bueno, lo que haría cualquier chica sola… llorar como si no tuviera fin, luego realmente me di cuenta de que estaba sola … entonces me di cuenta, que tenía que correr

\- ¿fuiste a buscar tu herencia?

-si… dinero y joyas, propiedades y cosas, era una aventurera ¿sabes? Y me lo dejo todo a mí, al parecer sabia como eran mis padres y me protegió, fui hasta una de las propiedades, con un poco del dinero… me cambie el cabello y me lo corte

\- ¿ellos no encontraron el dinero?

-no… nada y yo cambie de persona

\- ¿no buscaste a tu novio?

-sí, al siguiente día, pero él no me amaba tanto como decía, al día siguiente ya me había olvidado

\- ¿tienes dónde ir ahora?

-si, no te preocupes… aunque… estoy muerta

-técnicamente no

Ella soltó una risita, legalmente estaba muerta y no podía volver a su apartamento a la luz del día, eso sería extraño para cualquiera que la conociera, el sonrió tranquilamente, la dejo comer con tranquilidad luego de saber de su primera muerte, lo que había cambiado todo en la vida de la mujer.

Luego de comer se quedo en silencio mirando la televisión y ella parecía relajada y tranquila, tenía que hablar o decir algo, pero no estaba seguro como o que debía decirle, pero ahora no podía dejarle sola, no estaba seguro de que era, quizás lo extraño que todo se había desarrollado o solo un presentimiento, solo sabía que no podía dejarle sola.

\- ¿quieres quedarte aquí?

\- ¿como? -dijo sorprendida- oye ya no tienes que preocuparte de mí, esperare que se seque el vestido que tenia puesto y luego me iré

-cálmate, preocúpate de poner tus asuntos en orden ¿de acuerdo?

-Damian-suspira-no fue tu culpa, créeme recibiría una bala por cualquier persona ¿sabes? No es nada especial, no es nada de lo que debas sentirte culpable

-es más que culpa-sujeta su hombro- haz estado sola demasiado tiempo, solo esta noche descansa y mañana piensa en que debes hacer ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿puedo ir por mis cosas primero?

\- ¿no sería peligroso?

-tengo una maleta con todo lo que necesito, solo tengo que entrar por la ventana

-te acompañare

Lancaster estaba a un par de horas desde Gotham y a pesar del tramo considerable entre ambas ciudades el insistió en acompañarle. La lluvia se había detenido ya entrada la noche y ambos anduvieron en silencio, pero el frio había inundado el ambiente, cuando se acercaron hasta Lancaster ella le indico el camino hasta un edificio. Ambos se metieron por el callejón y subieron por la escalera de emergencia de un demacrado edificio hasta el cuarto piso. Ella deslizo lentamente una ventana y luego entro delicadamente, entonces encendió la luz y luego busco una mochila escondida detrás de un mueble en un hueco falso. El pelinegro le quedo mirando sorprendido, no había muchos muebles, ni nada por el estilo, solo una cama y un ropero en el cuarto, una televisión y la cocina, ni siquiera tenía un sofá, solo una manta en el suelo de lo que debería ser la sala.

\- ¿vivías aquí?

-si… no es mucho

\- ¿Por qué no?

-la vida se acaba rápido, no necesito mucho nada en realidad

\- ¿Qué haces con tu vida? ¿solo esperas a cambiar?

-oh, ya sabes, trabajos temporales, literalmente… he vivido en muchos países, Lancaster se veía tranquilo… olvidemos esta conversación profunda y salir antes que alguien piense que acabo de robar mi apartamento


	3. Chapter 3

Había pasado un mes desde que la vio por última vez, había desaparecido apenas consiguió los papeles con su nueva vida, no sabía hacia donde se había dirigido, solo que quizás ya no la vería más.

Esa mañana se levantó adormilado, había noches que tenía un terrible sueño, era siempre el mismo, el mundo estaba en caos, dejaba a su padre y se volvía un asesino haciendo justicia con una espada, se sentía mal pero ya no podía retroceder, entonces despertaba, no quería mas muerte en su vida. Ella había sido la prueba de que eso era posible, de que la muerte aun podía llegar a él, aunque el creyera que era el mejor.

Esa mañana tenia la salida semanal con su hermano mayor, el siempre le sacaba los sábados por la mañana a una pequeña cafetería donde iban regularmente a comer algo por la mañana. Era una mañana fría pero el sol calentaba tenuemente su rostro, a lo que relajado dejo que esa agradable sensación le invadiera, luego bajo la vista y vio al pelinegro mirándole riendo

\- ¿acaso estas bien? Te has quedado quieto demasiado tiempo

-es un buen día Grayson, solo estoy disfrutándolo

\- ¿ha sucedido algo que quieras decirme? Te he notado más relajado

-nada que debas saber

\- ¿nada? -sonrió- a mí me parece que solo quieres guardar algo para ti

\- ¿eso sería tan malo?

-claro que no-sonrió levemente- vamos, solo nos queda una cuadra y ya la gente empieza a mirarnos

-tu paraste a comprar un caramelo ¿Quién compra caramelos tan temprano?

-solo los que toman desayuno demasiado tarde, hermano

Siguió su camino hasta la cafetería, se sentaron cerca de la ventana entonces mientras su hermano hacia las ordenes el se quedo pendiente hacia el exterior, entonces noto que alguien se había detenido fuera de la ventana mirándole. Primero no la reconoció, entonces vio sus ojos, era ese negro oscuro que alguna vez vio sin brillo, entonces cuando supo quién era ella sonrió tranquilamente. El pelinegro se levanto de inmediato y salió a prisa con miedo a perderla de vista, pero ella seguía ahí con una sonrisa esperándole

-tienes el cabello negro… y corto

-es parte de mi nueva yo ¿sabes?

-es … es bonito

-gracias-sonrió levemente- lamento no…

-tenias que ordenar tus asuntos ¿no?

-supongo-desvía la mirada- alguien nos está observando, Damian

-es mi hermano, ignóralo

-no sabía que tenías uno

-tengo varios… lo sabrías si no te hubieras ido tan rápido-sonrió levemente- ¿quieres…ir a tomar algo más tarde?

-c-claro-sonrió- bueno, es lo mínimo que yo te invite, por lo de la última vez … ¿nos vemos a las 8 en el parque Robinson?

-estaré esperándote

Ella sonrió y se despidió con un ademan del mayor, al igual como el lo hizo, entonces Robin entro hasta la cafetería esperando las interrogantes de su hermano, pero en ese momento llego la comida y dio un respiro de que su hermano no hablara del tema al menos mientras disfrutaba de los primeros sorbos de café. Mientras disfruta el silencio previo al interrogatorio, tomo un momento para analizar a la mujer, sus ojos eran los mismos que recordaba a pesar de que no los conoció de ese color, al igual que esa piel pálida y labios rosados, pero ahora tenía el cabello negruzco y apenas tocaba sus hombros, no comparado con aquel cabello almendrado y un poco más largo que recordaba.

\- ¿Cómo se llama?

\- ¿Quién?

-esa hermosa chica

-no digas eso de ella-suspira

-le dijiste bonita ¿no? ¿tuvieron una cita o algo?

-nada que te importe Dick, así que no em preguntes

-nunca te escuche llamar a una chica bonita, solo haz dicho está bien o cosas así, bonita es especial

\- ¿vas a seguir con esto toda la tarde? -dijo desviando la mirada

-incluso te avergüenza hablar de ella-sonrió- vaya pensé que nunca llegarías a la pubertad

-tengo 21 Grayson

-pero emocionalmente solo tienes 10, así que es un gran avance ¿no? -sonrió- llévale algo lindo ¿sí? ¿Qué tal flores?

-no le gustan, lo se

-bueno debe haber algo ¿no?

Lanzo un suspiro, su hermano estaba haciendo el asunto mucho más grande de lo que quería que fuera, pero él tampoco podía quitarse de la cabeza verla de nuevo, su encuentro no era solo una coincidencia, parecía algo mucho más que el simple destino. Sus vidas habían tenido que cruzarse de manera dramática, ella en el lugar equivocado y el en el movimiento equivocado, pero ambos habían tenido una momentánea aventura, confiando en ellos, hasta que de pronto se acabó.

Fue una semana en la que tubo una compañera de cuarto, que solo sabía hacer puré de papas, arroz y fideos, que pasaba mirando películas que a él le parecían aburridas, pero ella siempre se emocionaba al escuchar su día, aunque solo detuviera un robo. El escuchaba siempre sus anécdotas, había viajado por Europa cambiando de cuidad con cada una de sus vidas pasadas, que siempre tenían historias emocionantes que terminaban con su inevitable muerte. Era la primera vez que tocaba suelo americano, en su vida como Charlotte

Se acomodo la camisa por tercera vez, se sentía demasiado preparado para salir, como si demostrara demasiado que deseaba verla y verse bien, pero no quería que lo notara, quería verse relajado y ese no era su fuerte.

-estoy seguro de que la señorita lo vera bien, amo Damian

-no me digas eso, Alfred-suspira- no es una cita

-jamás dije cita

-bueno, solo somos dos conocidos, encontrándose para hablar

-esa es la definición de cita-le toma el hombro-solo sea un poco menos rudo y todo estará bien

-eso no es lo que esperaba escuchar

Entonces dio el último suspiro y salió del lugar, no quería llegar tarde, así que salió en su motocicleta y se encamino hasta el parque Robinson, donde ella había llegado 30 minutos antes. Al igual que él había tenido nervios previos a su reunión, ya que en su mano tenia un papel de propaganda arrugado y casi hecho pedazos en sus manos, lucia un vestido rojo oscuro con un abrigo negro, incluso zapatos con tacón, estaba con la mirada nerviosa buscando por todos lados aquella cabellera negra y ojos verdosos

\- ¿llevas mucho esperándome?

-no… solo ya sabes llegue temprano, por casualidad

\- ¿casualidad?

-fue el destino-dijo soltando una risita- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

\- ¿realmente?

-sí, realmente

-estoy cansado del bullicio de Gotham y el cielo parece traer lluvia, extraño después de que en la mañana había tanto sol

-así es la primavera… entonces quieres ir hasta mi casa y pedir comida

\- ¿tu casa? -sonrió levemente -apenas tiene muebles

-sí, tienes razón… pero, aunque no lo creas ahora tengo un sofá y una mesa de café

-de acuerdo si insistes

-primero vamos por un postre ¿prefieres tarta de queso o algo más chocolatoso como helado?

\- ¿el helado debería ser chocolatoso?

\- ¿qué propones chico listo?

Ella sonrió y el confiado le tendió el brazo para que se colgara de este. La mujer le miro, era Robin, el encapuchado que le estaba mirando tranquilo, con la leve sonrisa confiada ofreciéndole un brazo amablemente para guiarla hasta una pastelería. Era donde Alfred compraba solía visitar, siempre le compraba algo de chocolate cuando tenía una mala noche, siempre pensó que él lo preparaba hasta que un día encontró el envoltorio.

Era la primera vez que iba y en realidad no sabia que esperar, era una pequeña cafetería, demasiado pequeña para llamar la atención, entonces compro una gran tarta de chocolate con fresas, la que la mujer miraba maravillada con una sonrisa. Entonces luego ella le tendió el brazo, para volver por la motocicleta del pelinegro y ella confiada se sentó adelante cuando le quedo mirando curioso

\- ¿segura que sabes conducir?

-lo he hecho algunas veces

\- ¿algunas?

-las suficientes para ir algunas cuadras, además tú tienes más equilibrio para llevar la tarta sin arruinarla

-podremos comerla, aunque no se vea bien, es deliciosa, lo prometo

-espero que tengas el nombre de esa comida china, porque era deliciosa

-de acuerdo-sonrió levemente

Conducía demasiado rápido, y aunque para el no fuera la gran cosa, estaba confundido de como debía sentirse respecto a eso, estaba acostumbrado a andar a prisa, pero mantenerla en riesgo le aterraba a pesar de que sabia que ella no podía morir. Pensar en que, de nuevo, que tendría que buscarla en el cementerio y que ella tendría que volver a irse, con una nueva identidad quizás en que recóndito lugar del globo

Llegaron hasta un edificio a solo unas cuadras del parque, era un edificio con demasiados apartamentos pequeños, subieron por el ascensor hasta el decimo piso y ella le guio del brazo hasta una puerta. Apenas entro la mujer se apresuró en encender el radiado ya que el frio invadía Gotham con fuerza, se volvió para mirarlo y guiarlo mostrándole su pequeña cocina una televisión y un sofa con una mesita de café.

-te voy a traer un adorno

-no necesito adornos

-lo agradecerás-le miro y sonrió


	4. Chapter 4

\- ¿te gustan más los paisajes? ¿o acaso los animales?

\- ¿por qué te empeñas tanto en lo del cuadro?… creo que no te invitare más a mi casa

\- ¿aves? ¿atardeceres? ¿hojas?

\- ¿hojas?

-hay muchos tipos de hojas

-me imagino que si… ¿viniste a mi trabajo a eso? ¿A decirme en el lugar del conocimiento que existen muchos tipos de hojas?

-el lugar del conocimiento, esa es una buena descripción para una pequeña librería, que además vende café

\- ¿Qué mejor que conocimientos y una taza caliente?

-un cuadro

\- ¿bromeas? -él le mira serio- bueno, lo dejo en ti Damian, pero es inútil

-no es inútil, es normal que las personas se sientan a gusto en su hogar

Ella le miro curiosa, jamás había escuchado esa palabra, o al menos no recordaba que jamás nadie se la dijera, entonces bajo la vista y se volvió para atender a un cliente, pero lo vio en sus ojos se había quedado intranquila ante lo dicho. No podía culparla, quizás jamás tuvo que pensar demasiado en un hogar porque jamás tuvo el tiempo de pensar que algo como eso podía pasar, mantener su identidad. Pero él no dejaría que eso volviera a pasar, quería protegerla, esa sensación de soledad a la que tanto le temía él y que ella estaba tan acostumbrada.

La espero hasta la hora de salida y luego la acompaño a casa, caminando tranquilamente por esa tarde algo calurosa, apenas comenzaba el verano y el apartamento del pelinegro era el único lugar donde podían pasar la tarde sin sofocarse, disfrutaban recostarse en el suelo descansando y hablando o viendo una película.

\- ¿ya tienes una nueva identidad preparada?

-siempre tengo una

-nunca has pensado que no la necesitaras

-me gustaría creerlo, Damian… pero esas cosas no me suceden… siempre es por una razón debo irme

\- ¿y si esta vez tienes una razón para quedarte? -le mira

\- ¿es el cuadro? Llevas meses buscando algo para que cuelgue en mi casa

-no, esto tiene que ver conmigo-desvía la mirada sonrojado- no quiero que te vayas… que mueras de nuevo

\- ¿esto es culpa? -sonrió levemente- no tienes la culpa de nada

-he tenido un sueño recurrente…sobre muerte y perdida… antes era siempre lo mismo, pero ahora cada vez que apareces en el…

\- ¿yo aparezco? ¿y qué sucede?

-bueno es extraño, es como un universo paralelo en el que yo soy básicamente un asesino, he matado a mis compañeros y mis amigos por que se opusieron a lo que yo creía que estaba bien, en realidad todo era muy retorcido… y lo peor es que no me podía detener

\- ¿no te querías detener o no podías?

-había una parte de mi que cree que esta bien… como Red Hood, a veces es mejor la vida de uno que la de muchos… pero no quiero matar, sé que está mal… ya no quiero hacerlo mas

\- ¿y que más sucedía?... en tu sueño

-me trataste de detener, y yo te mataba y luego me daba cuenta…

\- ¿Qué me mataste? -dijo soltando una risita-sabes que puedo volver ¿no?

-no es solo eso… cada vez que pasaba veía desangrarte frente a mi-se sonroja- me decías unas palabras… y luego te ibas

\- ¿palabras? -se acerca y sonríe- te decía cosas lindas… como que eres el único para mi y que te amaba?

-eres un verdadero fastidio, Lena-le mira- ¿acaso no puedes tomar enserio lo que hablo?

-Estas hablando de mi muerte, lo que no es nada serio si lo piensas, así que no deberías preocuparte de nada ¿de acuerdo? La verdad es que espero que esto… lo que somos nosotros dos, estemos así por un largo tiempo

Ella sonrió tranquila pero los colores en el rostro del pelinegro seguían ahí tratando de mantener la compostura, ella se acerco hasta su rostro mientras que el mantenía la expresión seria desviando la mirada a pesar del sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ambos estaban acostados en el piso sosteniendo su rostro con los codos mientras que descansaban del sol quemador, finalmente cuando el pelinegro se pudo relajar un poco, noto que ella seguía cerca de su rostro mirándolo tranquila.

\- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? -dijo ella, el solo le miro tranquilo-bueno… ¿de qué se trata todo esto? Hace algún tiempo estas preguntándome sobre lo que pasara si muero de nuevo, o de mi hogar… ¿acaso hay algo?

-no quiero que te vayas ¿es eso difícil de entender?

-no, pero cual es la verdadera razón ¿es la culpa? ¿son los sueños?

-no… es mas que eso… solo que no sé cómo hablarlo

-nunca eres bueno hablando

El sonrió levemente y se acerco hasta ella, para rozar sus labios con los suyos, estaba nervioso de hacerlo, porque no quería perderla si es que a ella no le gustaba, un corto beso seria suficiente para no tentar demasiado a la suerte, solo una prueba. Le miro unos momentos mientras ella parecía procesar todo lo que sucedía, entonces soltó una risita y le sonrió tomando su rostro

\- en tus sueños si te decía que te amaba

\- ¿es eso realmente lo que quieres saber? -dijo cubriéndose el rostro

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo esperaste?

-desde que te vi hace unos meses en la cafetería

-es decir desde la segunda vez que nos encontramos

-si cuentas la vez que por mi culpa te mataron sería la tercera

-eres un verdadero idiota-sonrió- pero uno adorable

Ella se acerco esta vez, buscando sus labios y el sonrojado le respondió, eran suaves y cálidos, podía sentir en su pecho un calor indescriptible y una tranquilidad que no había experimentado jamás. Sus caricias eran suaves y delicadas, no quería ni presionarla ni intimidarla, no quería alejarla para nada a lo que ella siempre reía, entre besos y caricias tenía una risa contagiosa para él, porque cada vez que reía sentía alivio en su pecho. Pronto son risas fueron cediendo ante los mimos y cariños que él podía darle, tocando suavemente su cabello y su rostro, robando besos hasta que ella comenzó a devolverlos. Pudo notar que en su cuerpo las cicatrices solo dejaban marcas blancas en su piel, la bala que él había desviado hacia su pecho estaba justo en medio cerca del esternón, la de sus padres estaba cerca del pecho izquierdo justo debajo, además de algunas puñaladas y otras balas en las piernas

-una vez intente ser como tu

\- ¿Cómo yo que? -dijo abrazándole

-ya sabes… un vigilante-el pelinegro le mira curioso- no con un traje ni un nombre ridículo

-mi nombre no es ridículo

-pero después de la tercera vez que morí en menos de 4 meses me di cuenta de que quizás no era lo suficientemente buena

-eres demasiado lista como para gastarte peleando con ladrones comunes

-solo no era buena para nada ¿de acuerdo? -dijo riendo- entonces… ¿estás pensando en que me quede…?

\- ¿quedarte?... como vas a irte ahora-sonrió levemente- míranos, estamos acostados en el suelo de mi sala

-lo se ¿no te da miedo que venga uno de los entrometidos de tus hermanos, no quiero que pregunten por las cicatrices

-bueno… creo que eso es probable-se levanta- si sabes como arruinar el ambiente, Lena

Solo unos minutos después cuando pudo volver a vestirse y miro a la mujer que estaba mirando animada por la ventana, hacia bastante calor, pero ella quería sentir los rayos del sol en su piel, era bastante pálida, había vivido en lugares con abundante lluvia y frio, así no llamaría tanto la atención con sus heridas, ni con su piel pálida. Se volvió hasta el acercándose a prisa para besarlo, pero apenas toco sus labios sintió la puerta abrirse y encontrarse con los ojos de su hermano mayor

-oh… l-lo siento debí equivocarme de casa

-esta es mi casa, Grayson-dijo mirándole

\- ¡imposible! -dijo riendo- mi hermano no besa chicas… o espera, eres la chica que le dijo que era bonita

-lo dices como si fuera la única

-eres la única-dijo el menor- bueno ¿qué quieres Grayson?

-vine a traerle a mi hermano favorito

-ese es Tim-interrumpió

-y a su novia, un poco de ese helado que tanto te gusta, helado de frambuesa

\- ¿realmente viniste a eso? -dijo con una ceja alzada- sabias que estaría aquí ¿no? Querías saber quién es

-claro que quería


	5. Chapter 5

\- ¿sabes que día es?

-creo que no-dijo sonriente- ¿Qué día es hoy?

-es tu cumpleaños-sonrió levemente-bueno técnicamente mañana

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-hoy es el día que moriste como Charlotte

-eso es bastante romántico Damian… pero no, no tengo cumpleaños

-técnicamente tienes un año

\- ¿estás buscando hacer algo especial? ¿O solo quiere tener una razón para darme algo?

-es todo… además ya tengo algo preparado para ambos

-eso no me gusta -suspira- sabes, hace años que no celebro mi cumpleaños

-vamos a ir a la playa

\- ¿en pleno invierno?

-no es invierno donde vamos

-no, dios no… no voy a meterme en problemas con tu padre de nuevo, recuerdas cuando dijiste que fuéramos a comer pizza… no pensé que volaríamos hasta la mitad del océano

-no es mi culpa lo del piloto automático

-no es mi cumpleaños y créeme que no quiero problemas

El suspiro, era cierto se había metido en problemas por robar el Bat-plane para su propio placer, pero era inevitable, sentía que el tiempo con la mujer tenía una fecha límite, cuando ella muriera tendría que apartarse de él. Probablemente cuando ese trágico momento, cuando Lena Williams muriera también moriría su relación con el y era algo a lo que no estaba dispuesto a que sucediera.

Ella siempre ponía sus pies sobre la tierra, porque solo quería disfrutar el corto tiempo que tenía, sin importar el coste, ella sabía que su padre no le dejaría hacer lo que quisiera menos con una chica que ni siquiera conocía. Incluso menos si sabia que era la chica que dejo que la atravesara una bala y probablemente le había visto en la morgue

Ella solía pasar mucho tiempo en el apartamento del pelinegro, una de las razones era por que a el no le gustaba que ella pasara tanto tiempo en el apartamento vacío, que seguía esperando ser decorado. Otra de las razones era que quedaba cerca del trabajo de la mujer, podía pasar cuando quisiera y luego quedarse esperando cuando salía para hacer su trabajo

\- ¿entonces que quieres hacer en tu cumpleaños?

-que no es mi cumpleaños, Damian-dijo hundiéndose en la bañera

-es básicamente tu cumpleaños… un año

-no puedo pensar en algo mejor, que luego de que camináramos 8 cuadras bajo la lluvia, estemos en la bañera

-tu quisiste caminar

\- ¿acaso no lo estas disfrutando?

-claro que si-le abraza por la espalda- ¿Cómo se llama?

\- ¿Cómo se llama qué?

-la próxima tu… ¿Dónde iras después?

\- ¿a qué viene todo eso? -dijo soltando una risita- no me gusta hablar de la próxima

-no quiero una próxima tu

-Damian… no me gusta tentar mi suerte, he muerto más de diez veces

-es por que en realidad ya no tenias nada que perder… pero si mueres, me perderás ¿no? Prácticamente vivimos escondidos aquí, tenemos suerte de que nadie en una revista o diario salga hablando de la novia de un Wayne, pero si te vas…

-sería complicado, lo sé, pero no quiero pensar en eso… y tu no puedes dejar de pensarlo ¿no?

-sabes bien la respuesta

-la verdad es que siempre tengo el plan de contingencia, lo sabes… pero no, la verdad es que no quiero llegar a tener que usarlo-sonrió levemente- me agrada mi vida contigo… creo que jamás fui tan afortunada y creo que esta es la única vida, en al que puedo planear tener un futuro

El sonrió más tranquilo, porque sabía que ella pensaba en un futuro significaba que tenían uno, uno para los dos. Al fin pudo relajarse y disfrutar de el tiempo de calidad con la mujer, aunque sabía que eso jamás era suficiente. Luego de una relajada ducha se estiro tranquilo y miro su celular, pronto tendría que salir a trabajar, suspiro largamente para verla caminando tranquila por la cocina preparando un poco de chocolate caliente

-llevo una semana en tu casa, luego volveré a la mia

-no, claro que no, aquí esta cómoda, iré por cosas para ti si necesitas

-se que no te gusta que este en mi solitaria casa, pero es mi casa

\- ¿no quieres vivir conmigo?

\- ¿que? -dijo asombrada- hablas… de vivir… ¿juntos?

-bueno si… juntos, ya sabes, en el mismo lugar, pasar tiempo juntos y ya sabes, esas cosas que hacen las parejas normales… ¿te parece tan malo?

-no pensé que estabas tan…

\- ¿enamorado de ti?... pues lo estoy… así que mañana ¿quieres ir a cenar a un lugar mucho más ostentoso? ¿y mucho más molesto?

-teníamos que ir alguna vez ¿no?

Ella suspiro largamente, sabía que encontrarse con el mejor detective del mundo no era lo que tenia planeado, seguro la investigaría de inmediato y había muchas preguntas que no quería responder, menos hacerse exámenes para saber como funcionaban sus poderes. Pero conocía bien al pelinegro, sabia como era el, tosco, poco expresivo y no era para nada sociables, sabia que el hecho de que estuvieran juntos para el lo era todo, por lo que solo le dijo que sí.

Pero lo primero que quería hacer el pelinegro, era traer toda la ropa de la mujer y todas las cosas que quisiera llevarse consigo hasta el apartamento del pelinegro. Temprano por la mañana se levantó de buen humor, incluso para los ojos de la mujer, el estaba alegre. Camino con las escasas cajas que la mujer tenía con sus pertenencias de vuelta a su apartamento mientras ella parecía un poco conmocionada y silenciosa por lo sucedido, mas que nada la mujer tenía ropa, además de su maleta de emergencia que se arrastraba lentamente

-debemos ir de compras

\- ¿bromeas? -dijo ella lanzándose al sofá- esta mudanza es agotadora

-es solo dos cajas-le mira- creo que necesitas cosas que te hagan sentir más a gusto

-me siento a gusto

-se que yo no soy el indicado para hablar de decoración… pero quiero que sientas que esta casa es tanto tuya como mia

-voy a vender mi apartamento ¿eso es suficiente?

-no … quiero una prueba real de que estas comprometida con esto

-de acuerdo-suspira-voy a salir un momento ¿de acuerdo?... iré a comprar algo, pero no quiero que me acompañes

\- ¿Por qué no?

-eres muy ruidoso para esto

El sonrió levemente, jamás alguien se refería a él como ruidoso, probablemente molesto o irritante, pero ruidoso jamás, excepto ella. Se quedo acomodando su ropa haciendo espacio para el de la mujer, mientras que esperaba su llegada. Entonces miro la maleta de la mujer, jamás había visto dentro y tenía demasiada curiosidad, entonces la abrió, solo un cambio de ropa y una caja de tintura de cabello rubio, pero no había una identidad nueva, y entonces sonrió, ella no estaba lista para tomar a otra persona. Luego busco su propia maleta y hecho algunas cosas, un cambio de ropa, unos lentes de contacto y las guardo donde no pudiera verlas a diario, la próxima vez que ella tuviera que irse, no lo haría sola.

Había meditado esa situación durante meses, pero cada vez, en cada momento que compartía con ella, estaba mas seguro de su decisión, iba a irse con ella donde fuera el siguiente destino. Suspiro tranquilo lanzándose al sofá, un poco de relajo antes de lo difícil que seria hablar con su padre de ella, sabía que la interrogaría y que eso sería incómodo. Lo que le daba confianza es que Alfred lo sabía, sabe que era su novia y que tenia poderes, era el único que sabía que ella había revivido un par de veces y no había preguntado mas

Su hermano mayor llego con la mujer a lo que miro con la ceja alzada, venia con algunas bolsas de compras con el rostro emocionado, mientras que Grayson solo le escuchaba atentamente.

-no sabia que iban a vivir juntos

-es cosa de ayer… estamos celebrando el cumpleaños de Lena

-oh, no lo sabía, lo siento, debí conseguirte un regalo o algo así

-descuida, no suelo celebrarlo, pero este chico me mando a comprar adornos para el apartamento

-nuestro-corrigió el menor

-conseguí muchas cosas ridículas para cada vez que vengan tus hermanos ellos te digan ¿acaso lo escogiste tu?" y yo les diré" claro que fue Dami, le encantan las tazas de gatitos"

\- ¿escogiste algo para ti?

-si… de hecho si-sonrió- libros

\- ¿libros?... ¿acaso no lees en la librería?

-sí, pero nunca había tenido uno, ocupan demasiado espacio

\- ¿nunca habías comprado un libro que te gustaba? -pregunto Grayson curioso

-bueno, era muy viajera antes de conocer a Damian-sonrió tranquila

\- ¿y tú que hacías con Lena? -pregunto el menor

-la encontró en la entrada hace horas, me dijo que iría a comprar adornos y decidí que necesitaba un chico fuerte para cargar sus bolsas

-aunque no lo creas, puede cargar por si misma sus cosas, es más fuerte que tu


	6. Chapter 6

\- ¿estoy bien así? ¿seguro? ¿no crees que debería tomar un baño o ya sabes… ponerme un vestido?

-estas perfecta así, Lena-dijo Dick tranquilo- lo que te vaya a decir, te lo dirá, aunque fueras con una bolsa de basura

-eso es poco alentador, Dick…-dijo la mujer desviando la mirada

-siempre te vez perfecta-dijo el pelinegro tomando su mano-aun podemos decir que no

-hagamos esto ¿de acuerdo?

Para suerte de la pelinegra, el líder de la Batfamilia no le cuestiono nada especial, así que se limitó a disfrutar de la compañía de la familia del pelinegro, a pesar de que se sentía un poco intimidada de la opulencia de la mansión, pero el pelinegro no dejo de acompañarla, recorriendo los enormes pasillos y salones. El parecía igual de nervioso caminando por esos pasillos con una persona tomando su mano suavemente y que con una sonrisa aliviaba cualquier preocupación.

Pero todo se puso mas tenso cuando Bruce llamo a su hijo menor para tener una conversación e la oficina, se veía que sería un tanto seria, mientras tanto la mujer se fue con Alfred para prepararla una taza de té con algunas galletas que había preparado. El menor camino hasta un salón, donde estaba el reloj para entrar a la cueva, donde se sentó tranquilo mientras su padre estaba con la expresión seria

-se quien es ella… es la chica que murió en el banco

-no creo que pueda revivir

-no me subestimes… ¿es ella meta humana?

-creo que lo es, solo se que es mi novia y vivimos juntos, es lo que me interesa

\- ¿están viviendo juntos?

-desde ayer es oficial

-no debes sentirte culpable, ¿me escuchas?

-la amo padre-le mira serio- no es culpa, nosotros nos amamos, no tenemos nada que ocultarte… ella cambia de identidad cada vez que muere, la mayoría han sido cuando intento defender a alguien, cuando prefirió dejar su vida pasada para salvar otra… así que no me digas que solo es una chica que se aburre de su vida y la cambia por que se que ella no es ni siquiera una pizca de eso

\- ¿confías en ella?

-con mi vida

\- ¿Cuánto llevan juntos?

-uno meses… sé que dirás que es apresurado, pero la necesito tanto como ella a mí, somos felices

-nada de lo que diga te hará cambiar de parecer, y mientras no faltes a tu deber no puedo negarte eso… pero vas a aprender por las malas que esto no es un juego

-como siempre me estas subestimando, padre

Se levanto tranquilamente y entonces bajo hasta la cocina, la mujer lo supo de inmediato eso no iba nada de bien, así que se levantó y tomo su mano para que se encontrara con sus ojos, el solo dio un suspiro y dio un corto beso para mirar a Alfred, era hora de que se fueran. Le dijo que los visitara pronto, pero el pelinegro insistió que era mejor si el iba hasta el apartamento, la mujer insistió en que fuera a cenar pronto a lo que él solo asintió tranquilo.

Se fueron en silencio, ambos sin hablar mucho hasta que llegaron a casa, desplomándose en el sofá, ni siquiera tubo que decirle a la pelinegra que todo iba mal, por que con solo una mirada ya lo sabía. Se volvió lentamente hasta el para mirarlo, pero lo encontró tomando en sus manos un pequeño peluche de abeja, colgado de un llavero, con una cara sonriente

-es un poco ridículo ¿no? Pero no pude evitarlo

-es lindo-sonrió levemente- ¿te gusta?

-si… creo que es lindo… aunque jamás tuve un llavero, este es el primero

\- ¿de verdad?

-si… no quería encariñarme con el lugar que vivía… aunque creo que debería volver a el apartamento

\- ¿Por qué?

-tu padre

-mi padre no es asunto nuestro, es solo un hombre que quiere tener control, sobre todo, pero no será así, no con nosotros-toma su mano- no te iras a ningún lado a menos que quieras ¿eso es lo que quieres?

-claro que no… ¿estas seguro que lo valgo?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

-el desprecio con tu padre

-mi padre siempre es igual, pero si quisiera pedirte algo

-qué cosa

-dime quien eras primero

-Dami…

-es solo… estaba pensando en que no se cuantos años tienes, en verdad

-te lo diré, peor no quiero un escándalo por esto… era Watley… Sara Watley… la verdad es que no me gusta hablar de ella, tuvo una vida complicada y un final dramático… nací en enero… siempre solía ir a sentarme a un parque a la salida de la cuidad mirando la nieve, con un café de maquina bastante malo cerca del rio

\- ¿tuviste alguna vez pastel?

-no… no había para eso

-pues-sonrió levemente- ¿puedes quedarte aquí dos minutos?

\- ¿Qué? -dijo riendo

El sonrió levemente y ella soltó una risita para luego cubrirse los ojos, entonces el pelinegro salto por encima del sofá hasta el refrigerador y abrió para sacar un pequeño pastel cubierto desigualmente con una crema blanquecina y una pequeña vela. Se movió hasta la mesa para encenderla y luego movió las manos de la mujer para que mirase la pequeña vela brillando solitaria, pero ella estaba feliz. Las lagrimas desbordaron a prisa, pero él sabía que no podía hacer nada mas que rodearla con los brazos

-no soy bueno en estas cosas

-eres el mejor

-estamos aprendiendo, somos una familia… no vas a pasar ningún otro cumpleaños sola, te lo prometo

-no puedes hacer eso

-si… voy a hacerlo ¿de acuerdo?... no creo que yo como Damian Wayne pueda tener una vida luego que termine la de Lena Williams

-no vamos a hablar de eso

-no es un tema para hablar por que es mi decisión… y con el nombre que tengas tienes que saber… que yo iré contigo

-eres un romántico ¿no?

-solo por ti…


	7. Chapter 7

-deberías ir a verlo

-no iré, el debería venir a vernos, desde que vivo con Lena, no nos ha visitado jamás… ni siquiera para mi cumpleaños, Alfred trajo un regalo de su parte, pero no hay que ser un genio para saber que fue Alfred quien orquesto eso

\- ¿y… como es?

\- ¿qué cosa?

-estar a punto de casarte-sonrió levemente- ¿quieres invitarlo?

\- ¿cuál es tu pregunta Grayson? solo voy a responder una

-la de casarte … tres años con la misma mujer… encantadora como solo ella puede ser ¿estas nervioso?

\- ¿Por qué estaría nervioso?... hemos vivido 3 años juntos, esto es solo… una formalidad

-no es solo una formalidad para ti… ¿crees que ya no hay peligro?

\- ¿sobre qué? -desvía la mirada

-sabes de que… de la situación de Lena… de Sara

-lamento tanto decirte todo, Grayson-dijo molesto- pero ella insistió que luego de conocerte tanto tiempo

-claro que no lo lamentas… quieres alguien de confianza para hablar un tema delicado y me agrada ser ese, pequeño D… ella sabe qué hará lo que sea para que no tenga que cambiar nuevamente… esto será el sello de oro

-podemos mantener la nariz de la policía lejos de esto… ella podrá descansar hasta que su cuerpo se recupere… entonces seguir siendo Lena

El mayor sonrió tranquilo, inundado por la sensación de felicidad que parecía irradiar su hermano, quizás no se veía por el exterior tosco y serio, pero en su interior estaba tan extasiado de felicidad que algunas trazas escapaban de su cuerpo en pequeñas sonrisas. Estaba mirando su traje para la boda y luego el mayor acompañaría a la mujer a ver un vestido, no se había podida confiar aun de tener demasiadas amistades además de los hermanos de su prometido.

Con su hermano menor era mejor tener tacto, pero ser directo lo más posible, sabía leer sus expresiones, aunque disimuladas eran bastante difíciles, pero al final siempre llegaba hasta lo que en realidad quería decirle, pero con Bruce era diferente. Claro que el era el padre de todos, pero si no fuera por Alfred el siquiera les hablaría, Grayson lo sabía, era su padre, lo quería y respetaba, pero como Damian no tenia ni idea de cómo ocupar las palabras.

Corrió calles abajo, esquivando rápidamente cada obstáculo del camino, agradeció al circo hacerlo tan rápido y ágil que todo en su mente parecía un juego, hasta llegar a la pequeña tienda para entrar apresurado. Camino hasta el final del salón, retirado de todas las demás personas, entro tras un cuarto y ahí estaba la mujer de su hermano. Se veía pequeña entre la tela que la rodeaba, con encaje que cubría parte de sus brazos y torso, cayendo con delicado tul en la falda. Se volvió para mirar al pelinegro que estaba sorprendido.

\- ¿Cómo le fue?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Cómo le fue a Damian? ¿crees que se pondrá raro? El usa trajes… pensara que necesita uno especial… y ya sabes no tenemos muchas cosas para la boda, pero insistió en que debíamos tener … ya sabes, mas cosas de una boda tradicional… aunque claro con cualquiera se vería bien, pero insistió

\- ¿no deberías estar preguntándome si esto te queda bien?

-oh… creo que si… pero estoy preocupada por mi prometido ¿eso es normal no? -pregunto confusa

-te ves fabulosa… dios casi me quitas el aliento, pero me resistí porque eres la futura esposa de mi hermano-sonrió- ¿es el primero?

-es como el décimo…-suspira- ¿ves por qué estaba preocupada?

-lo siento

-sé que el problema es Bruce, no te preocupes… de acuerdo, este es el que comprare

-no lo tomes tan a la ligera

-no lo hago, enserio

-digo… ¿de verdad te gusta?

-por supuesto que si-sonrió- es exactamente el vestido que soñé

-alguna vez pensaste en casarte

-no hasta que lo encontré fuera de mi tumba… entonces ahí existió la posibilidad de compartir con alguien mi secreto

-bueno, ahora es nuestro secreto, créele mas de una vez hemos revivido así que no te preocupes por eso-sonrió- bueno, eres la novia más linda que he visto

Ella sonrió y la decisión estaba lista, entonces salió más relajada, esperando que le enviasen el vestido enorme a la casa de Dick, para prepararse para el gran día, en apenas dos semanas, Entonces salió mas refrescada, ahora tenia el cabello largo, podía darse el lujo de tenerlo como quisiera, ahora que había permanecido su identidad.

Entonces salió y se encontró con los dos hermanos esperándole y ella mirándole algo sorprendida, no sabía que más tenía que hacer para la boda, a pesar de que Alfred había hecho todo sentía que tenia que organizar de alguna manera su boda.

\- ¿Dónde irán de luna de miel?... eso ni siquiera creo que lo hayan pensado eso

\- ¿Dónde quieres ir? -pregunto el menor a la mujer- ¿quizás un lugar donde no hayas vivido?

-oh… eso es difícil… sabes en realidad creo que me conformaría con un lugar tranquilo

\- ¿caribe? ¿quizás indonesia o algo así?

-no creo que sea buena idea… no me vería bien en bikini

-claro que si-dijeron al unisonó, pero de inmediato el menor le miro con enojo

-son muy dulces… pero tú eres el que conoce lugares increíbles Damian ¿no hay un lugar al que quieras ir?

-hay un lugar al que no he podido ir aun… pero te daré la sorpresa

\- ¿es por qué sabes que diré que no?... yo me conformaría con Jersey

El mayor lanzo una sonrisa tranquila, sabía que ella era demasiado simple, se conformaba con poco ya que nunca había tenido muchas cosas, era una viajera, ella siempre lo decía, era la forma sencilla de decir que sus vidas eran transitorias, así que cualquier recuerdo que fuera con el pelinegro seria para siempre y seria atesorado. Su hermano menor lo apreciaba tanto, uno de sus miedos cuando crecía siendo el hijo de Bruce Wayne, sería que algún día tendría que casarse, y con una mujer que quizás no lo quisiera más que por su dinero. Pero ella no le importaba en lo absoluto el dinero, tenía el propio qué compartía con él, además su propio trabajo simple donde luego de esas largas horas volvía a casa con su prometido.

En un hotel, demasiado lujoso para la mujer, entre luces y flores se llevarían a cabo la ceremonia, la mujer miraba algo intimidada aun no acostumbrada al lujo que para el pelinegro era natural. Aunque admiraba los brillos y el toque elegante que habían decidido, sobre todo el pelinegro.

-hay muchos invitados-dijo nerviosa

-hay algunos… ¿estás bien? -dijo Grayson acomodándose la corbata

-solo nerviosa ¿sí? … le he invitado

\- ¿a quién?

-a Bruce

\- ¿y él lo sabe?

-me refiero… a que fui a pedirle que viniera… no quiero que Dami sienta resentimiento

-eres un ángel ¿lo sabes?

-para nada, mi querido hermano-sonrió-espero estar a la altura-dijo acomodándose el velo

-lo estas, Lena, lo prometo

Entonces la mujer sujeto su brazo, ya con su vestido de color champaña, con un velo en su cabello, con algunos brillantes en su cuello y con una sonrisa. Su cabello largo con delicados rizos cubría su espalda que por largo tiempo había permanecido corto, era la primera vez que era larga desde su primera vida.

Sujeto firmemente el brazo de Dick, estrujando su chaqueta nerviosa mientras el solo sonrió tranquilo, entonces todos se voltearon, siempre había querido pasar desapercibida, pero por primera vez era el centro de atención. Pero se calmó inmediato, porque creyó jamás ver una cara que representara mejor la felicidad que la que tenia el pelinegro ese día. Sonrió tranquila, volviendo al papel que tenía, camino delicadamente acompañada de Nightwing, que, con una sonrisa, al final del pasillo se la entrego a su hermano, que sostuvo su mano con tanta delicadeza y cariño, esperando que toda esa formalidad terminara.

Ella volteo un segundo, para ver a Alfred sentado junto a Bruce, sonrió tranquila, así que, si había venido hasta ese lugar a las afueras de Gotham, le hizo tranquilizarse de inmediato, nada podía salir mal, o al menos eso parecía.


	8. Chapter 8

Entonces sintió aquel salpicado, algo totalmente inesperado, y que cubrió ese suave blanco en un rojo carmesí, ella se quedó sin aliento mirándole con sorpresa, entonces lentamente se desplomo, su cuerpo no toco el suelo, por que el pelinegro lo tomo con cuidado, como si fuera una pluma

Todo paso a prisa delante de sus ojos, pero parecía una eternidad, se sentía el dolor punzante, frio en sus dedos con solo el calor de pelinegro cerca que la apretaba delicadamente.

Entonces escucho a lo lejos la voz del pelinegro, sentía que entraban líquidos por su brazo y que una mascarilla le ayudaba a respirar, pero era inevitable, tendría unos días de sueño profundo como siempre.

-voy a esperarte

Entonces sintió los ojos pesados y se quedo dormida, seguro todo iba a ser un escándalo mientras dormía, aunque dormir era una forma tranquila de decirlo, por que iba a estar muerta. Sintió el frio invadiéndole lentamente, entonces súbitamente se sintió en paz. En aquel limbo, donde parecía haber una luz lejana, donde jamás la alcanzaba, aunque desde la primera vez parecía solo un poco más cercana, parecía todo como si estuviera en el espacio, había brillos pequeños, que luego de tantas veces visitar el lugar sabia que eran, sus recuerdos. Había unos que brillaban y otros opacos, algunos de colores de diferentes tonos, todos indicando que contenían dentro aquellos brillos lejanos. Sintió una calidez al ver uno, que era brillante y dorado, se acerco entonces pudo verlo, era la primera vez que veía al pelinegro, entre la tierra y la lluvia del cementerio.

El pelinegro escucho la maquina pitar, ella ya estaba muerta, pero a pesar de que sabía que volvería, sintió su pecho encogerse ¿Cómo iba a enfrentar esto solo? Como diría que ella seguía viva si varias personas vieron la sangre salir y todo el escandalo que esto traería.

-ella va a estar bien… solo queda esperar-dijo Dick tomando su hombro- ve a lavarte, Alfred la dejo como nueva, solo queda espera

-no quiero que despierte… sola

-me quedare aquí, no te preocupes, solo… ve, come algo, quítate la sangre mientras ella regenera, va a tardar

-la ultima vez fueron casi dos días

-no sabemos como funciona… solo esperamos

Un poco recuperado, el pelinegro bajo a prisa hasta la Bat cueva donde estaba la mujer sobre la camilla, descansando ya con un simple vestido que Alfred le había traído, para desechar ya su maltratado vestido, entonces se sorprendió a ver a sus hermanos, alrededor mientras Jason con una toalla limpiaba su rostro con delicadeza. Se acerco a prisa, pero su hermano mayor le pidió que se sentara un momento

-se ha quedado limpiándole un poco… tenia las manos y el rostro con sangre-dijo Dick

-nadie quiere despertar de la muerte así ¿no? -hablo Jason mientras limpiaba su frente

\- ¿Cómo habrá sido antes? -pregunto Tim- dijiste que la primera vez sus padres la abandonaron

-despertó en una playa arrastrada por la corriente

-eso debió ser duro… al menos ahora, está con nosotros

\- ¿Dónde está mi padre? -dijo el menor

-esta calmando las aguas, es un verdadero desastre afuera, al menos, no dio en el pecho, como para que pensaran que está muerta

-alguien quería arruinar su futuro ¿o no?... porque ella murió por el shock, el desangrado

\- ¿crees que recupere partes? -pregunto Jason-ningún forense dejaría los órganos como nuevo, al menos como intento Alfred

-no hay que descartarlo por ahora-mira al menor con una leve sonrisa- aun hay una pequeña esperanza ¿no?

Entonces la volvió a mirar, la herida había entrado por su cadera, alojándose en su vientre, rompiendo todo por dentro, había poco que salvar según Alfred, pero al menos podría vivir. Aunque nadie sabía con seguridad como funcionaban los poderes de la mujer, el menor confiaba plenamente que ella despertaría sana y salva, se había salvado de una bala en el pecho la última vez.

Al pasar el tiempo se puso mas nervioso, cuando al cuarto día, la mujer aun no despertaba comenzó a exasperarse, seguía tan fría como al principio, tan quieta como al comienzo. Todos esperaban algo nerviosos mirando tratando de distraerse lo mas posible, pero en silencio, con miradas ansiosas sobre el cuerpo inerte de la mujer. Todas voltearon a prisa para mirar a Bruce entrar, vestido elegante mente y con un traje en una percha colgando de mano

-vas a dar una conferencia

-n-no puedo darla

-no fue una pregunta, Damian

-ella despertara en cualquier momento

-no lo sabes… vas a decir que sigue en reposo, que esta en un coma inducido mientras que se recupera, solo eso

-solo eso-gruño molesto- ¿¡no ves que no tengo tiempo para eso?!

-debes hacerlo, Damian-dijo Dick-ella no va a querer que dejes tus responsabilidades

-ahora estaría diciendo algo totalmente ingenioso, se reiría y luego te enviaría hasta arriba-dijo Tim

\- ¿Quién diablos es tu esposa? -dijo Jason

El sonrió levemente, era su esposa, oficialmente, era suya, a pesar de las circunstancias ella era su esposa después de todo, y el era su esposo. Tomo el traje de mala gana y salió acompañado de su hermano mayor, necesitaba mantener la calma cuando lo abordaran miles de periodistas. Pego un suspiro y se acerco hasta la mujer, beso delicadamente su frente y luego volvió hasta su hermano y se encaminaron hasta la mansión.

El cuerpo de la mujer se mantenía con aquella mirada relajada, con una leve sonrisa, parecía tranquila. Mientras que Jason se paseaba por la habitación aburrido, tratando de distraerse con cualquier cosa, pensando en la misteriosa mujer que tenia sobre la camilla que usualmente ocupaban ellos llenos de heridas. Su hermano estaba recostado en un sofá, leyendo un libro sin prestar la menor atención, entonces escucharon un quejido, el menor no presto demasiada atención al casi inaudible ruido, pero Red Hood, intrigado se acerco hasta ella para mirarla

Sus facciones eran delicadas, su piel pálida y los labios rosados, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, pero estaba seguro de que tenían un color oscuro, se veían casi negros, pero eran de gris perlado, su cabello era negro y largo, caía como cascada desordenada por el borde de la camilla. Era hermosa, eso estaba seguro, aunque no destacaba sobre las demás, su cuerpo era curvilíneo, aunque se escondía en el vestido, de repente, escucho un sonido y ella salto, sentándose a prisa dando bocanadas de aire, asustada. Grito el nombre de su esposo, y le abrazo a prisa, ella tenía el cuerpo frio, pero se apretó contra el pelinegro por varios minutos, sintió su rostro arder levemente, ella estaba desesperada, con la respiración agitada, esperando recuperarse. Tim se levanto ante el grito y de lejos podía escuchar el paso a prisa de Alfred, ella se aparto para mirarlo y se quedó mirándole incrédula.

\- ¿c-cuanto…?

-oh… solo 4 días... no soy el mocoso, soy Jason

-perdona-dijo sonrojada- yo… yo no

-claro que no-sonrió levemente- descuida, estas a salvo

-esta…-mira a todos lados alarmada- ¿esta es la cueva?

-si-dijo Tim acercándose- Lena ¿estás bien? -dijo tomando su mano

-T-Tim… ¿d-donde esta?

-cálmate, está en una conferencia de prensa… me alegro de que despertaras

\- ¡señorita! -entro rápido Alfred acomodándose la chaqueta- debe acostarse de inmediato para revisarla

-querido Alfred-sonrió-estoy bien, no te preocupes

-insisto en que se recueste, no querrá desobedecerme a estas alturas

-d-de acuerdo-sonrió levemente -pero te digo, estoy perfectamente bien

Obedeció en silencio y se recostó tranquilamente, relajada de despertar, había descansado demasiado, pero por que los recuerdos que tenia en su mente, que había visto con claridad, eran demasiados, y ahora tenía tantos buenos que ver que el tiempo le paso solo en un segundo.

Entonces nerviosa espero que le dijese Alfred, había recordado el incidente, le habían disparado en el vientre y eso no seria nada bueno, pero se sentía protegido junto al pelinegro, que pronto tendría entre sus brazos, su esposo.

Entonces vio el rostro de Alfred, estaba lleno de pena, entonces recordó su apéndice, había desparecido en una apuñalada de su estómago, entonces lo supo, jamás podría tener hijos o siquiera pensar en tenerlos. Alfred había cortado hábilmente, pero eso no sería suficiente, incluso quizás sería peligroso intentarlo, era mejor que terminara de cortar lo poco que quedaba, pero no aún.

Abrazo fuertemente a Alfred, se sentía débil e intranquila, incluso pequeña en sus brazos, pero aguanto el llanto, jamás había pensado en esa posibilidad, ya que sus poderes eran demasiado irregulares y misterioso como para arriesgar a un niño a pasar eso, que no pensó en eso jamás. Pero cuando el pelinegro existió como una posibilidad también existió la de una familia, a pesar del temor de sus poderes la idea era agradable en su mente

Escucho las voces del pelinegro que corrió hasta ella y apenas vio sus ojos a punto de lanzar lágrimas, solo la rodeo en sus brazos, la beso delicadamente y la miro

-estoy feliz de que estés aquí, sana y salva

-Dami… yo

-nada más importa, solo que estamos juntos, solo los dos


	9. Chapter 9

-esta debe ser la mejor habitación de toda la mansión-dijo Red Hood sentándose junto a la cama

-esto es exagerado- dijo acomodándose entre los almohadones

-acabas de salir de cirugía ¿no? no deberías preocuparte

-extraño mi casa

-esta todo bien, tienes a Titus

-pero Dami sigue arreglando el problema de que no estoy en público con el

-oye…no tienes que preocuparte de nada-dijo extendiéndole un caramelo- olvidas que estas en reposo

Entonces suspiro de nuevo, le habían quitado todo su órgano reproductor y ahora descansaba en la mansión, luego de un mes de la boda, su disparo no era una cosa al azar, la madre de Damian había ordenado esto, al parecer para evitar que la sangre de un metahumanos se mezclara con el de su hijo, ella sabia mucho mas de los poderes que la misma mujer. Al parecer lo había convencido y como primera pelea de pareja, era que la mujer le había pedido que no buscara venganza, por una jugarreta de su madre.

\- ¿Por qué sigues aquí?... dicen que casi nunca te quedas en casa

-se cuando la familia esta en problemas, el mocoso no quiere patrullar por temer de dejarte solo, así que necesitan ayuda, entonces yo me quedo en el día, vigilándote y él te vigila en la noche

\- ¿eso haces? -soltó una risita- ¿vigilarme? -se toca el vientre- no me hagas reír

-no lo hago, me agradas, Lena… además es bueno descansar de vez en cuando… solo debes estar un mes más en cama

Ella miro el techo, la habitación era enorme, demasiado para ella, demasiado ostentoso y gigante para lo pequeña que se sentía, ella miraba con timidez toda la mansión, era demasiado para ella, su pequeño apartamento con el pelinegro que con esfuerzo había decorado la pelinegra para hacerlo de ambos

Los días pasaban monótonos, pero se divertía enviando a Red Hood por algunos libros para leer, para distraerse, además de devorar varias series. A veces podía compartir tiempo con su esposo, pero su trabajo le tenía ocupado, las habladurías de que la mujer había muerto y que era solo una cubierta para hablar de cualquier Wayne. Tendría que salir pronto para hablar de todo y estaba nerviosa, sobre todo por si alguien la reconocía, ella había tenido demasiado vidas y a pesar de que había tratado de pasar desapercibida, había tenido que interactuar con más personas que podrían reconocerla

El pelinegro entro adormilado, tenia que encargarse de la vigilancia del apartamento para cuando volvieran la próxima semana, trabajar en Enterprise y vigilar a su madre, además de la mujer, parecía que no tenía ni siquiera un minuto para ella y eso le hacía perder aun más la paciencia.

-te ves cansado, esposo

-solo hay demasiado que hacer ¿de acuerdo? ... relájate, pronto estaremos en casa

-a veces pienso que jamás nos iremos-suspira

-nos iremos, pronto, lo prometo… tendré tiempo para ti, para nosotros

-tengo que salir en público ¿no?

-estoy intentando que no lo hagas

-debo hacerlo-suspira- ¿me veo desastrosa?

\- ¿tu cabello era negro?

\- ¿como?

-digo… llevas dos meses aquí… tu cabello solo ha crecido, pero debería notarse que no te has entintado

-es castaño oscuro… me voy a cortar el cabello antes de salir, para que se note mejor… ¿está bien?

-tus ojos son grises… Alfred te quito los lentes de contacto

-son grises-dijo riendo

\- ¿te habías dado cuenta de que la real tu… es muy similar a la que eres ahora?

-creo que no-sonrió- ¿qué clase de psicología quieres usar conmigo?

-que siempre fuiste tu quien necesitaba-le besa- no tienes que ocultarte

-debo… mis padres

-jamás lo pensarían, son idiotas que te menospreciaron… si tu sigues vivas, ellos serian acusados de intento de homicidio

-tienes razón, estoy pensándolo demasiado-suspira- ¿y… entonces ahora qué?

-vamos a hacer que seas… una Wayne

\- ¿y cómo se consigue eso?

-Alfred vendrá aquí mañana y te mostrará todo en una página web, en una de sus tiendas favoritas, para que luzcas como la señora Wayne, espero que te guste

-no quiero… ser una carga

-no lo eres… ahora eres dueña de la mitad de todo lo que poseo, que es técnicamente una fortuna

-solo por que es lo que debo hacer, por tu apellido

-ahora es tu apellido -sonrió levemente- escoge la ropa que mas te guste ¿de acuerdo? Eres una Wayne ahora, eso es cierto, pero primero eres Lena

-aunque estés cansado, amado mío, sigues siendo el adorable Robin que conozco

Sabia que tenia que resistirse a sus encantos, al menos un tiempo más, así que se limito a un corto beso, para contener sus ansias de poseerla ahí mismo. Habían tenido que dejar pasar varias tradiciones de su boda por el incidente, al menos estaba a salvo, pero ansiaba tener su noche de bodas, su luna de miel, verla asoleada por el cielo de Grecia donde pensaba pasar al menos un mes, pero no era ni el momento ni la ocasión para pensar en eso.

La mujer se levantó, apenas un día antes para cuando ella enfrentaría la prensa, para acostumbrarse a los altos zapatos que Alfred había pedido para ella, Lena solo había ordenado un par, pero Alfred al descubrir su talla encargo al menos una docena de diferentes tipos y colores

Caminaba lentamente, pero con un porte serio y decidido, mientras tomaba confianza en aquellos que pensaba eran los zapatos más costosos que tendría jamás. Eran de color negro simple, los había ordenado por que combinaban con cualquier cosa, pero le gustaba que debajo eran de una suela roja, los había deseado desde hace años, desde su primera vida.

-como algo que se ve tan incomodo puede ser tan suave

-por que valen miles de dólares-dijo Jason mirándola desde el sofá- ¿Cómo se siente la tierra?

-como si hubiera estado en cama dos meses

-pensar que tu vestido de novia costaba lo mismo que los zapatos, eso es mucho decir

-eres un idiota… mi vestido era lindo

-era barato

-no tenía para mas

\- ¿alguna vez pensaste que te casarías con un millonario que prefiere vestirse de pájaro?

-jamás -sonrió

Sabia que luego de años, las marcas quedaban en pequeñas manchas blancas, la balas y apuñadas hacían que se sintiera insegura de mostrar demasiado de su piel, Alfred había comprado un radiante vestido rosa pálido, le hacia parecer una delicada y femenina, hace años que no se ponía un vestido y menos algo tan delicado. Se miro extrañada, esa era ella, y de cierto modo se parecía a la mujer que había sido la primera vez, el cabello tenía pequeñas ondas de un tono casi negro y sus ojos grises resplandecían tranquilos, su piel pálida con un poco de maquillaje, todo listo para enfrentar a la prensa. Pero la antigua Sara jamás se hubiera vestido con ese lujo, solía ir a las tiendas de ropa usada o que estaba en oferta, siempre con ropa demasiado cómoda, y sus vidas siguientes con la intención de no llamar la atención, pero esta vez era especial.

-estas preciosa-dijo su esposo tomando sus manos- pero debo decir, que en pijama con mi camiseta vieja te vez mejor-sonrió levemente

-si, lo se…-dijo nerviosa- ¿crees que me dirán algo malo?

-no importa lo que digan, Lena…-besa su mano- eres perfecta para mi

-tengo que decirte algo

\- ¿es malo?... pareces seria

-no, no es nada de eso… quiero darte mis cosas

\- ¿Qué cosas?

-mi tesoro…todo el dinero que me queda... no quiero que creas que no estoy comprometida contigo, estoy tan comprometida contigo, que te llevare a donde comenzó todo

\- ¿es enserio? -dijo sorprendido

-si-sonrió… vamos a ir a Escocia

\- ¿Escocia?

-vamos a ver un poco de verde en Alloway

\- ¿Dónde?

-cerca de Glasgow, es donde crecí y morí… en Alloway en una vieja granja vivía mi abuela, por el otro lado cerca de un lago, esperan las ruinas de un antiguo castillos, bajo sus cimientos esta mi tesoro

-eres una verdadera genio, esposa mia

-llego la hora-dijo con un largo suspiro

El tomo su mano firmemente, volvió a besarla, ahora en sus rosados labios, para guiarla camino a la entrada de la mansión, donde una ola de periodistas esperaba ver solo un vistazo al menos del nuevo miembro de la familia Wayne. Nadie conocía realmente más que vistazos, siempre oculta, nadie conocía bien su verdadero rostro ni cómo es que se habían conocido, era el misterio de Gotham.

El sol estaba desplaciente y brillante sobre la mansión, parecía mucho más que aquel lúgubre lugar donde al parecer la ultima noticia que todos recordaban era la muerte de los padres de Bruce. El estaba dando unas palabras, dando alguna de la información sobre el ataque sobre la mujer en el momento de la boda, entonces se quedo en silencio cuando la vio. Todos los flashes destellantes les hizo perder un poco el hilo de lo que debía hacer para seguir, pero su esposo la guio con la mano hasta los micrófonos. Dio un largo respiro y miro al frente, tal como Alfred le había dicho, sonrió levemente y siguió

-gracias a todos por venir hoy, gracias por preocuparse por el estado de la familia… se que no saben mucho de mí, soy Lena Williams, ahora esposa de Damian Wayne-sonrió levemente- el amor de mi vida si puedo decir… el ataque que recibimos en nuestra boda fue terrible, es cierto, pero gracias a Batman y a su equipo el culpable fue capturado, y al igual que mi familia, mi apoyo esta con los vigilantes, al igual que mi eterna gratitud ¿alguna pregunta?


	10. Chapter 10

-esto es exagerado

-deberías aprovechar los lujos-dijo el pelinegro

-supongo que si

-además debes aprender a pilotar no sabes cuándo necesitaremos que tomar el Bat plane

-no me metas en ese tipo de cosas-suspiro- puedo recibir una bala por ti, pero no volar por ti

\- ¿no?

-no creo que pueda

-yo creo que tienes muchas habilidades-sonrió levemente- pero iremos de apoco primero iremos a recuperar el tesoro de Sara

-lo dices como si fuera algo mítico

-es mítico-sonrió- debes darle un poco de emoción a las cosas ¿de acuerdo? Estamos en la etapa de casados, debemos ponerle un poco de diversión

\- ¿sabes que normalmente la gente se refiere a juego de roles en pareja y cosas parecidas? no ha nombrar aventuras aburridas

-la diversión en pareja va muy bien, solo cuidemos los otros ámbitos-sonrió confiado

El verdor le hizo sentirse nostálgica, de alguna manera extrañaba los paisajes con los que creció de alguna manera, es cierto que su familia fue siempre problemática, había peleas y golpes con regularidad, pero siempre que podía escapaba para tomar aire, relajarse de sus preocupaciones.

Entonces podía olvidar los golpes, magulladuras y cortes que recibía con el verdor, con el aire puro que sentía cuando se alejaba un poco de la cuidad, a solo un autobús y libros para pasar el tiempo

\- ¿vamos a ir directamente a Alloway?

-creo que si… digo ¿qué va a haber en Glasgow que necesite ver? -suspiro

-tus padres…

\- ¿quieren intentar que muera de nuevo?

-tu padre murió en un accidente hace años, poco después de que murieras…tu madre le siguió después, fue atropellada… sus bienes fueron rematados para las deudas

\- ¿Cómo…? -le miro sorprendida- eres un verdadero detective-suspira- pero eso no era necesario… lo sabia

\- ¿lo sabias?

-en la antigua casa de mi abuela vive un antiguo amigo de la infancia, el protege el terreno, cuida las ruinas, el no sabe que revivo… pero si sabe que cambio de persona de vez en cuando, el es quien me envía el dinero… y las noticias

\- ¿un amigo?

-si… es solo un amigo-sonrió- vi tus ojos

-sé que eres mi esposa… así que no debería sentirme así, pero como no te relacionas demasiado con nadie, es extraño que luego de dos años recién lo menciones

-porque no necesitaba ir hasta las ruinas, hasta que nos casamos…

En sus pulmones le invadió un aire limpio y lleno de olores naturales, hojas verdes invadían su vista y la tranquilidad de un pequeño pueblo. Cerca de Ayr, en un pequeño distrito estaba Alloway, cosas con grandes terrenos con estilo antiguo de piedra, todo se veía tranquilo en esas pequeñas calles, mientras transitaban en un auto arrendado.

La mujer le pidió al pelinegro que se encargara de manejar mientras ella le guiaba por los caminos sinuoso y largas praderas. Iba en silencio casi todo el camino y su esposo sabia porque, esto era demasiado triste como para decir cualquier cosa.

Al principio de los años de Sara, ella había vivido tranquilamente en Alloway junto a su abuela, sus padres buscaban desesperados salir de ese pueblo, para vivir en la cuidad mas grande cercana, Glasgow. Desesperados ya por las diferencias con la abuela salieron a la primera casa que pudieran costear, en un barrio bajo y con unos pocos metros cuadrados, arrancaron a la pequeña de su hogar. Las ruinas habían sido el lugar favorito de la infancia de Sara, había descubierto cada gruta y habitación que había tenido y que ocultas en la tierra aun existían, lejos de los gritos y peleas se había refugiado ahí.

La casa podía verse a lo lejos, era una pequeña casa, escondida entre algunos árboles, descansaba la casa de ladrillo, podía ver por qué sus padres habían llegado hasta la instancia de matarla, era una casa enorme, casi un castillo, quizás permaneciente de una familia importante en la realeza. Esperaba un joven fuera de la casa, cortando leña con tranquilidad, cuando se alzo para mirar el auto que entraba por la enorme reja. Saludo animado y la mujer sonrió levemente, esa casa había sido su hogar mucho tiempo.

Bajo a prisa apenas el pelinegro se detuvo, solo para sentirla tierra firme, el aire que le había rodeado desde pequeña, el joven de cabello castaño claro y un cuerpo fornido se acercó rápidamente a ella y la abrazo apretujándola un segundo, pero luego la soltó de inmediato, ante la vista del pelinegro.

-p-perdóname, olvide completamente que ahora eres casada

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -dijo la mujer intrigada

-te reconocí de inmediato, Lena-sonrió levemente- bienvenido señor Wayne

-es Damian-dijo estrechando su mano

-Dami él es Eiden… es mi amigo que te hable

-Supe de su boda, lamento lo del incidente, pero se ve que ya está mucho mejor, por favor, pasen y siéntanse en casa

-no, perdona, es lo de siempre Eiden

-entendido… entonces te dejo para que hagas lo tuyo, avísame cuando te vayas, para despedirme apropiadamente de ti

-entendido-dijo con un suspiro

\- ¿lo de siempre?

-no he entrado a la casa desde hace años, ya no es mi casa, ya no debo entrar

-es y siempre será tu casa-corrigió

-vamos… acerquemos el auto por el rio, hay mucho que ver

Siguió el camino que dijo la mujer, a las afueras lejos de la vista de la casa, bajo por una pequeña colina estaban las ruinas de una casa, una que otra pared, pero los cimientos seguían ahí. Se detuvo a unos escasos metros y la mujer saco una linterna, entonces le guio por las ruinas, hasta una pequeña chimenea, quito delicadamente las piedras una por una, para ver una rejilla que también quito, debajo esperaba una escalera antigua de fierro.

Bajaron lentamente en la oscuridad, aunque el pelinegro estaba preparado con su antifaz para ver tranquilamente mientras la mujer iba con la linterna

-eso era innecesario

-estoy siempre preparado y tu no quisiste usar uno

-estoy bien a la antigua

\- ¿Cuánto más hay que bajar?

-hay que seguir el túnel un poco más.

La mujer le hizo caminar por una orilla ya que en ciertos lugares había arcilla que había pintado de colores, para ver si alguien caminaba por el túnel, no había ninguna huella en el camino que delatara a un intruso. Finalmente, en una húmeda habitación había encontrado el lugar, estaban rodeados de cajas pequeñas, algunas maletas, pero le llamaba la atención algunos artículos que permanecían tranquilo sobre algunos muebles simples que solo le parecían llamativos debido a lo antiguo que eran.

\- ¿Cuántas cosas posees?

-bueno… algunas joyas, mi abuela coleccionaba todo, tengo algunos cuadros que pueden valer algo, algunas tiaras, jarrones, ropa antigua… eso creo que no vale mucho, algunos vestidos de la época tudor

\- ¿Qué?

-bueno estaban aquí desde antes, supongo que son míos, había joyas, se notaba que había muchas cosas que se guardaron en esta bodega

-subamos lo que quieras subir

-no, quiero que todo sea de los dos

-bueno… pero haremos algo, estas cosas son invaluables, no merecen venderse por dinero… pondremos una galería en la mansión, exhibiremos tus tesoros

-Dami, ese no era el plan

-tampoco era casarte, así que no te preocupes-sonrió tranquilo

Fue un arduo trabajo, así que ella finalmente acepto el antifaz que mostraba todo bajo la oscuridad, moviendo cajas y maletas llenas de joyas, incluso algunos cofres que mantenían monedas de oro antiguas. Acomodaron todo en el auto para volver al departamento, pero antes que pudieran partir el pelirrojo pidió un momento con el pelinegro, le invito a dentro de la casa, mientras la mujer esperaba apoyada en el auto

Recorrieron la casa, mientras el castaño indicaba tranquilo las habitaciones, subiendo tranquilamente, guiándole a través de la casa hasta el ático

-aquí guarde algunas cosas que la señora Leith cuando Lena me dio su casa

\- ¿la señora Leith es su abuela?

-así es, pasábamos los veranos aquí, solía ayudar en la granja, tiene bastantes animales, vende por aquí la leche, huevos, incluso tiene un par de ovejas-sonrió levemente

-así que siempre estuviste aquí

-sí, era lo que quería, pero Sara… digo, Lena, ella soñaba con lugares como Gotham, siempre me enviaba una carta cada vez que ella se mudaba, ella cree que no lo sé, pero-ríe levemente- sé que ella revive

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-la señora Leith me lo dijo, al parecer ella también podía, ella murió de vejez, es la única manera que pueda, al menos, que separen sus partes claro, como podría regenerarse de esa manera

-ella no había querido saber de eso

-aquí esta-dijo recogiendo de un suelo un lienzo cubierto de papel castaño-lléveselo, pero no lo abra hasta que Lena no pueda deshacerse de el

\- ¿Cómo?

-va a decir que no quiere nada de esta casa, pero a ella le encantara, lo aseguro

-confiare en ti

Ambos se despidieron del pelirrojo que, con una sonrisa, para seguir su camino de vuelta hacia Gotham. Todo fue en silencio tranquilo, no era necesario hablar, solo un tranquilo viaje hasta de vuelta a la mansión Wayne. Alfred les esperaba en el aeropuerto, esperando las cajas y cajas que traían para almacenar, tenían mucho que organizar y casi nada de energía después de tantos vuelos y viajes en auto. Así que en el primer paso que dieron dentro de la mansión la mujer se dirigió al cuarto que tenían reservado para ambos, a una larga ducha y una buena siesta. Ella sabia que lo que le dijera para convencerlo no sería suficiente así que, con una mirada, sabía que él quería revisar cada objeto y contar todo, ella sonrió permitiéndole esa tarea

Pasaron varias horas, junto a Dick y Alfred se habían unido a revisar las cajas, contabilizando cada objeto, entonces se encontró con el cuadro cubierto que le había dado el amigo de la infancia de su esposa. Descubrió lentamente para ver un óleo, con esos brillantes ojos grises, el cabello trenzado y un vestido rosa pálido, sonrió complacido al verlo

-era una niña hermosa-dijo el mayor

-lo es aún-sonrió tranquilo- quiero poder colgarlo aquí Alfred, ella es parte de la familia

-seguro que podremos colgarlo en el salón principal


End file.
